User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions, from when I can play video games against people over the internet to questions about the wiki. Ask away! Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. Lastly, please do not ask if I can go on the chat. I personally am very against the chat, as I find some users here spend too much time in it. Also, it is very time consuming and goes against the scope of the Wiki. ---- Pixel Love Wiki The top navigation hasn't been updated in a while, thought you should know. Also, I was wondering if you lost interest in Pixel Love games now. 00:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, although I think Tobe's Hookshot Escape, Sheepwalk and Photon Baby are some of the better recent ones so far. 19:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Bothersome chat If chat bothers you, you can hide it from the right rail by adding .ChatModule.module {display:none !important;} to your personal CSS. 23:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Help with citing BANG! There, please pick up your 1 ammo BANG! crate containing the link to the comment that says "Fur Ball was the original development title". It actually won't make much of a difference to the viewer though, except that the comment will be highlighted for a brief moment. It's not that long a post. Also, while I did consider creating a page about Furball when I first heard about it on Nicklen's Facebook page, I chose not to. I felt that the sources were very scarce, and Nitrome just hasn't given any information about this mysterious game. Besides the email I received, there is only Lee Nicklen's Facebook post. To me, email isn't a verifiable source because it is not publicly available for everyone to see. Sure, you could directly quote an official Nitrome email, but then how would all the other users know the quote is authentic? If Nitrome has another "Questions" section on Facebook, I will ask them about Furball. 23:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) HideRedirects If you're interested in starting your Project:Review early, I've put in a JS code from Dev Wiki that can hide redirects in . It'll leave gaps on the page, but it will make them a lot easier to find. Speaking of which, Project:Rename is basically complete. There's a few left that I'm unsure of whether to rename or not, such as pages from Graveyard Shift and a couple others from games I'm not too familiar with. The Mega Mash lists of enemies are being nominated for deletion, and it seems as though they will be deleted soon, so they don't require renaming. 05:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article I reccomend you take a look at the Featured Article page, and judge some nominations, as it seems to be suffering neglect. 20:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome table I saw you used the test wikitable of my sandbox and you tested it on the boys page. If you want, I can make a template with the things you want to add. Bye! 15:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, but maybe I could make a chart with the items of the pirates and enemies in the level. What do you think? 19:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC)